The present invention relates to a connector clip adapted to verify that a complete connection has been made between a connector used in a connecting portion of a piping such as a fuel piping of a vehicle, and a pipe inserted into the connector, or adapted to prevent an incomplete fitting or connection therebetween.
In a fluid piping structure where a pipe is connected to a tube, a connector is used for connecting the pipe to the tube. In such piping system, for example, the pipe is formed with an annular engagement projection on one axial end of an outer peripheral surface thereof, and the connector is configured with a retainer to be fitted in a pipe inserting portion thereof. Then, the pipe is inserted into the retainer so that the annular engagement projection snap-engages with one axial end portion of the retainer providing a stop mechanism that prevents the pipe from coming off the connector, and consequently, the pipe is completely connected to the connector. If an operator does not take care sufficiently to complete connection between the pipe and the connector, the pipe might not be fully inserted into the retainer and the annular engagement projection of the pipe might not snap-engage with one axial end portion of the retainer, or the retainer might not be fitted properly in the pipe inserting portion of the connector. That is, the pipe might be in a half-fitting relation with respect to the connector.
Meanwhile within a connecting portion between a connector and a pipe, a sealing member or members are disposed to prevent an internal fluid from leaking out. However, in case of a piping system subject to operation while the pipe is incompletely connected to the connector, usually sealing property by the sealing member between the connector and the pipe becomes lowered, and an internal fluid leaks out. In view of the foregoing aspect, it is preferred to supply a mechanism for preventing an incomplete connection between a connector and a pipe in order not to subject a piping system to operation while the pipe is not fully inserted into the retainer, or the retainer does not properly fit in the connector.
Further, for example, in case that a resin tube connected to a connector leads to a gasoline engine of a vehicle, as the connector constantly moves rotationally at a small angle relative to a pipe by vibration transmitted from the gasoline engine via the resin tube to the connector, a sealing member or members disposed between the connector and the pipe becomes thereby worn, and thus sealing property is lowered therebetween. Therefore, a piping configured by connecting a pipe to a connector, or a connecting portion between a pipe and a connector is preferably provided with a block mechanism against rotation in order to restrain relative rotational movement of the connector with respect to the pipe.
Accordingly, an arrangement as shown in FIG. 12 is offered to check easily whether a pipe is completely inserted into and fitted in a connector. In the arrangement, a pipe A is provided with an annular projection B thereon so as to be located outside a connector C, and a clip D, for example, of a type as disclosed in JP, A, 11-6591 is mounted onto the connector C and the pipe A. Further, a clamp E is disposed onto one end portion F of a bracket G which is fixed to a vehicle body (not shown) on an opposite end portion H thereof, and the clamp E clips a connecting section or there around of a resin tube I connected to the connector C to prevent rotational movement of the connector C with respect to the pipe A.
However, if the bracket G is formed short, a vehicle mechanical layout often does not allow the opposite end portion H thereof to reach and fix to a vehicle body. Thus, it may not a rare case that the bracket G should be formed considerably elongate. But, as the bracket G is formed longer, an amount of deformation resulted from deflection between one end portion F and the opposite end portion H of the bracket G becomes larger, and as a result, function of restraint against rotational movement of the bracket G is lowered. Then, such restraint member against rotational movement as disclosed in JP, A, 9-269008 is applied. This restraint member is mounted onto a connector, wherein one end portion thereof clips flat portions formed in diametrical opposite portions of an outer peripheral surface of the connector respectively, and a U-shaped opening formed on an opposite end portion thereof receives a portion of a pipe extending in a curved manner with respect to an axis of the connector. The restraint member with this arrangement can be configured relatively compact, and thereby provides a function to restrain from rotational movement with high accuracy.
As this restraint member is, however, configured to clip the outer peripheral surface of the connector, it is difficult to use the restraint member along with a clip for verifying complete connection or fitting between the pipe and the connector. Even if a restraint member is configured to be used along therewith, an operator has to mount the clip and the restraint member onto the connector separately. That bothers the operator.